


Next Time, Get Both Sides of The Story

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Elementary School, Gay Parents, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go down to the school to speak with the Principal after receiving a phonecall from her about Cybil getting into a fight with another student.</p><p>PLEASE read the note before you read this oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time, Get Both Sides of The Story

**Author's Note:**

> Let me explain about Sherlock's outburst with the Principal. Sherlock is not saying his daughter is better than everyone else's child or is perfect. He just does not like the fact that Principal is taking the other girl's side and how they deal with the bullying and such. He wants all the kids who get bullied to be able to get fair treatment and if they need to self defend themselves, they should be able to. Not to mention that the teachers are not much help either.
> 
> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

John and Sherlock stood in the Principal's office at Cybil's school. They got a phone call about 20 minutes earlier from the Principal, telling them that their got into a fight with another student. When they arrived to the school and got into the Principal's office, they say their daughter sitting in the corner. She had a bloody nose, her left eye was swollen shut and there was some bruising starting to form.

“Cybil, you know that fighting is against the rules.” The Principal told her. Cybil chuckled.

“Then the rules are wrong. The other girl started it! She punched and kept beating me up first. I throw one right hook and I am the one who gets in trouble. _I_ am the one on the ground, screaming for help and but you all got to that little brat's defense. You didn't even ask her about it. You need both sides of the story before you punish either of us. Do you think I am really that stupid or naive?” Cybil asked.

“No, Cybil, but people keep saying that you are the one who started it. I was not there.” The Principal replied.

“Well, that's bloody obvious! Otherwise, you would not be putting the blame on me." Cybil said back to her, starting to feel angry.

“Cybil, calm down, Honey.” John told her. That is when Cybil completely lost it with her emotions. She burst out into tears, feeling hurt.

“I TRY TO DEFEND MYSELF AND PEOPLE WANT TO MAKE ME THE CULPRIT! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! ...All I want is fair treatment.” Cybil said, as she began to cry more. Sherlock sighed. John was trying to calm their daughter down but the Principal was making it worst.

“Let me talk to her, John.” Sherlock said to his husband. Sherlock walked over to his Daughter and sat down next to her. Sherlock looked at his Daughter and began to talk in sign language to her. Sherlock did this with her when she had a hard time speaking. Cybil began to sign back to him. From what Cybil was telling him. The other girl who started it was making fun of her and then starting saying homophobic things about her Daddies. Cybil told her to shut up and the girl suddenly hit her in face, telling her that how dare she speaks to someone who was more prettier and smarter than her. Cybil told her to stop lying and the girl then pounced on her and began to beat her up. Cybil had enough and right hooked the girl in the face, just the Principal came around the corner. Cybil tried to finish the story but then she got too nervous. Sherlock thanked her for telling him and kissed the top of her head then got off of the floor and walked over to them.

“What did she tell you?” John asked. Sherlock leaned over to whisper in his husband's ear.

“Lets just say that if they do suspense her, I refuse to ground her. She was in the right.” Sherlock replied.

“Mr. Holmes?” The Principal asked. Both men turned around.

“Since no one has been saying otherwise, we will have to suspend your Daughter for a week.” The Principal told them. She began to cry more. Sherlock and John felt so bad for her. They were also starting to wonder if the school was actually being biased against their Daughter because of them.

“Everyone in this school hates the fact that I am a geek and have two Daddies. There are other kids who are way worst than I am. I try hard to get good grades, I am always on my best behavior and always do as I am told but the other kids get treated better than me and all the other good kids in this stupid school! I wish I could go to a different one.” Cybil said. The Principal began to show her true colors to Sherlock and John.

“Cybil, maybe if you try to control your anger then maybe we wouldn't be having this issue in the first place.” The Principal told her.

“I have _NEVER_ done this before and have _NEVER_ gotten into fights and such with other students. I was _PROVOKED_ and did it out of self defense. I did not punch her for kicks! How stupid do you think I am really am?!” Cybil asked.

“Not everyone is going to want to hear or talk about Gay Rights and The Hobbit, Cybil. Maybe trying to find something in common that you and another person to talk about. ” The Principal said.

“I rarely even talk to other kids because they make me too nervous or scared! The teachers here are stupid and _YOU_ can not even do _YOUR_ job right! Stop trying to make me look like the bad person in this when all you are doing is not even trying to look further more into this.” Cybil told her. John looked at Sherlock. Sherlock looked like he wanted to punch this woman in the face. The Principal looked at John. Sherlock _KNEW_ she was lying about Cybil. They actually have been told she is the most polite and calm student in her class. Plus, Sherlock heard rumors about bad this School was but he never thought that they would be true.

“John...we're taking Cybil home. I am _NOT_ going to stand her and let this woman insult and belittle our Daughter.” Sherlock said. John said.

“Sherlock...” John tried to say it but Sherlock was not happy at the moment.

“ **NOW** , John! Also, first thing Monday morning, I am taking her out of here and putting her in a different school. This School is filled with nothing but idiots as teachers and moron for a Principal! She is making Cybil feel like she is the problem and she is not.” Sherlock said then looked at the Principal.

“How do you even sleep at night? Oh, that's right. Some monsters do not need sleep. No wonder you are such a bitch. It's from the lack of sleep and all the hot air in that tiny skull of your's!” Sherlock said.

“How dare you!” The Principal said to Sherlock.

“How dare I what? How I dare to be honest. Just like Cybil is being.” Sherlock said to her.

“You are not taking this seriously at all. She hurt another student.” The Principal said.

“ _OH_ , I know it's serious but my Daughter HATES actually doing that stuff. If I thought my Daughter was actually not telling the truth, then I would be telling her to tell the truth but knowing Cybil, I do not need to worry or do that. She will not lie and hates people who do. Did you ask the other girl for her side of the story?” Sherlock asked. The Principal did not say a word.

“That's what I thought. Next time, get both sides before you go judging my Daughter. Also, no child deserves to be bullied and made to feel like they are nothing because of who they are and if they are getting physically hurt by other students, they should be able to defend themselves if they need to. This school disgusts me as a parent and a human being. I am not just speaking on behalf of my Daughter and I am speaking on behalf any student who gets bullied should be able to be able to feel safe and not get blamed if they actually are being hurt by other kids. I know the rules and limits but I also know what it is like to be bullied. Either the school needs to make changes or parents need to get their children out of here before something horrible happens or it's too late to do any thing.” Sherlock said. Sherlock calmed down then walked over to Cybil, picked his Daughter of the ground and left the office. John came out a minute later and Sherlock was already in the car with Cybil. John got in and put his seatbelt. John was actually not mad at Sherlock for what he did but he wished he did it a little more civil.

Later that day, John was walking towards their room when he heard Cybil crying from her's. John went to her door and knocked on it.

“Honey, Papa and I are not mad at you.” John told her.

“But you are mad at Papa because of me.” Cybil said. John said.

“Cybil, Papa and I talked it over and it was not because of you. ..The school did call us while you were napping. 10 students came forward and told the Principal what actually happened.They are not going to suspense you any more and they are going to suspense the other girl instead.” John told her. John thought that would make things better but it didn't. Cybil opened the door. Tears were streaming down her face.

“But I do not want to go back to that School.” Cybil said.

“Oh, I didn't say we were going to take back to that one. No, Daddy and I decided to take you out of there. We know a school that is more accepting and will have better teachers.” John said.

“But I argued with the Principal.” Cybil said.

“And your Papa wanted to smack her. Honey, we know what you did but the Principal was not trying to help. We found out from another parent that the she is a homophobe so she was being biased against you. She has a way to show it without saying homophobic things to parents. Plus, she was lying about you because even the teachers found out and went down to the Office with proof that you actually have never raised your voice and was always being good.” John said. Cybil began to calm down.

“So..you do not think I was being bad by saying those things to her?” Cybil asked.

“Actually, not at all.” John told her.

“I know, I should have handled it better but I felt hurt and that my self esteem was low. I am sorry if I sounded like a brat or any thing.” Cybil told him.

“We understand, Cybil, darling. And do not worry, everything is okay.” Sherlock said. John and Cybil looked up.

“We all have our moments, Cybil. You felt hurt and the Principal was not trying to calm you down or letting you explain yourself when you were trying before we got there. It's all good.” Sherlock said. Cybil smiled.

“Thanks, Daddies. If I did do any thing wrong, please do not try to make it seem like I am good kid to other people. I know when I am wrong and I should be put in trouble for it.” Cybil told them.

“You're welcome and we will, if you do. So far, you have done nothing wrong.” John said.

“Good. Because I am not going to that ever again. I learned my lesson. But, lets be honest, that school is bad.” Cybil said.

“Oh, we agree with you. Plus, they were not helping to stop the bullying.” Sherlock said.

“True.” Cybil said, smiling Sherlock sat on the bed with John and Cybil and they hugged for a couple of minutes before stopping. Sherlock and John looked at Cybil.

“I think we all need to do something to lighten up our spirits. How about we have some Ice Cream and a movie.” Sherlock said.

“I could use some Ice Cream. What about Cybil?” John asked. Cybil looked at the ground.

“Cybil?” John asked. Cybil looked up at her Daddies.

“...Can we watch Deadpool?” Cybil asked. They let Cybil watch R rated movies and play M rated videogames. She can handle the sexual stuff and gore pretty well for her age. It does not influence her in any way. John and Sherlock looked at each other and smiled. Then looked back at their daughter.

“I'll go set it up.” John said, getting up from the bed and headed downstairs to the living room. Sherlock got up from the bed.

“Want to help me make the bowls of ice cream?” Sherlock asked.

“Yeah!” Cybil said, getting off the bed and then walked downstairs with Sherlock and they spent the rest of the evening eating ice cream and watching (and laughing their asses off at) Deadpool.  
  
  
****

_**The End** _

 


End file.
